The Perfect Padawan
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Emily was a sweet, innocent girl. No one wanted her as a Padawan. After a really awful rejection from Arnold at the age of eight, she locks up her heart. Can Anakin unlock it? Is he everything that this broken girl needs? What does Palpatine do? There is some great advice from none other than Mace Windu himself. Anakin doesn't marry Padme. Sorry
1. Chapter 1: Rejected Again

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

The Perfect Padawan

Chapter 1: Rejected….. Again

Emily Darelight was waiting. She couldn't wait for ten o'clock. It was only eight. She sighed impatiently. At ten, Jedi Knight Arnold Shortinever was going to ask her to be his Padawan and at eleven it would be official.

Finally it was nine-thirty. She headed to the training rooms where she was going to meet her soon-to-be Master. Her hope and happiness was soaring through her veins. She was going to be trained finally. No more heartbreak from all the rejections she had.

When she arrived, she couldn't help notice how the Force was calling her to run. It was telling her to get away from here as fast as she could. She ignored it. She was going to be a Padawan. It was what she always dreamed of.

"Hello, sir," said Emily. Her face shining innocence. Her smile was small. Her eyes twinkling and full of anticipation.

"Emily, at first I wasn't sure if I wanted to take you up as a Padawan," said Arnold.

_Please, say that now you know you want me as your Padawan, please_, Emily thought.

_So naïve_, thought Arnold. He hated naïve or sweet or innocent. That was why he chose Jessica Fots instead.

"Now, I know I don't want you," said Arnold. Hurt flooded through the Force. Next came disbelief.

"What?" asked Emily, her heart breaking for the hundredth time this year. No one wanted the poor young child as a Padawan. So to hear another rejection wasn't heartbreaking, but it shattered her heart. Her mind was so numb. She never felt so much heartbreak. She had trusted him and he didn't even want her. He never let on that he didn't want her.

"I don't want you," said Arnold, as if it was nothing. But it was everything to Emily.

"Why?" asked Emily, wanting answers.

"You're too clingy. I don't like you and to be honest I never wanted to try you out as a Padawan. I knew from the moment I first glance, I'd despise you. What do you know? I was right," said Arnold. Her heart was beyond shattered. It was like her heart went numb.

"Why?" asked Emily.

"Your caretaker and I are friends and she begged me to give you to try," said Arnold. He walked off.

She ran to her room. She ran past two of the Council members. She didn't care. They stared after her. She ran into another member, but she didn't care. She wouldn't see him for another four years.

At the age of eight, the child known as Emily blocked off her heart and her trust. She thought no one would care. Every day people passed her by, never giving her a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2: Distrust

Chapter 2: Distrust

**Hey, this is 4 years later. So Emily is 12, not eight. She is very distrustful. She closed off her heart. Opening up to no one. All because of Arnold Shortinever. Funny last name. He was a jerk anyway.**

**I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or Anakin or Mace Windu. Pretty much everything about the story is George Lucas'. Well except Emily, Arnold, and the plot. That's my disclaimer so you cannot sue me. Ha-ha! **

Emily was sitting on her bed. It has been four years since Arnold's betrayal. She still couldn't get it out of her mind. He hurt her too deeply for it to just be forgotten. He even paraded in front of her his new Padawan, Jessica Fots. She would cry every time she saw them.

She stared out the window. She was hoping someone would pick her as their Padawan, but she couldn't trust anyone anymore. Not with Arnold on her mind. They all were the same. They all reject her. Some are nicer; others are just cold, but they all reject her all the same.

**Line Break**

Anakin walked into the room. Younglings were scrambling everywhere. He would have of laughed at them if he wasn't here to choose a Padawan. He sighed. The Council was right. He needed one desperately. He missed Ahsoka. Crèche Master Quinn walked up to him.

"Are you on punishment or looking for a Padawan?" asked Quinn.

"Looking for a Padawan and on punishment," answered Anakin.

"Well, I do have a problem with this one child," said Quinn," She's not misbehaving or anything, but she doesn't trust anyone. You can look at her for a Padawan and maybe break her out of her cocoon," said Quinn.

"Where is she?" asked Anakin.

"The back room," said Quinn. Anakin walked to it. In the room sat a girl with brown hair. She was staring out the window. The sunshine made her hair shine. She even had an angelic glow around her.

He cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Anakin and Master Quinn wanted me to take care of you," said Anakin," I am on punishment, but I am also looking for a Padawan and Master Quinn thought I might want to talk to you."

"Why bother? You'll just reject me like everyone else," said Emily.

"What's your name?" asked Anakin.

"Emily," answered Emily. He noticed then that her eyes were a beautiful, ocean blue. They shone with distrust. When he looked deeper, he thought he saw traces of hurt and heartbreak. It was like the child was rejected by the world.

"That's a pretty name for a cute girl," said Anakin. She blushed. He liked how cute she looked when she was embarrassed.

"What did you do to get to work in Crèche?" asked Emily.

"I bombed the Council Room with stink bombs and was purposely thirty minutes late," said Anakin.

The girl stifled her laugh and asked incredulously," They punished you for that? That was brilliant!"

"I know, right?" asked Anakin," They have no sense of humor." They both laughed. He thought he got her to break from her shell, but she went into distrust in a matter of moments. He sighed.

"So?" asked Emily.

"Do you want to go do something?" asked Anakin.

"Can we spar?" asked Emily.

"I guess," said Anakin," with practice sabers." Emily stuck her tongue out at him but raced him to the training room which she won.


End file.
